Dragon's Curse
by halfmoon101
Summary: Long ago, a war raged between the humans and dragons. The humans won and exiled the dragons to a far away land, never to return. Now a thousand years later people seemed to have forgotten about them, until a ordinary school girl saves a boy from a group of soldiers. A boy that had brilliant red wings...This is the story of their forbidden love. AU NaLu
1. Prologue: History

_**Prologue: History**_

* * *

_Since the beginning of time humans and dragons lived together in peace, helping each other to survive. But years later the dragons wanted more than just to be equal with the humans, they wanted to rule them. So the hundred year war began. The humans clashed with these gigantic beasts, day and night, for one hundred years exactly, until the humans finally turned the tables and managed to win all in one night._

_The one thing the dragons didn't expect was their greatest weakness. Never in a million years had they thought the humans had even the tiniest chance at winning. But humans had something the dragons didn't, it was their pure instinct of survival. Being one of the weakest races, the humans developed an unnatural sense of survival, they over come anything because of this, even managing to win a war against those beasts._

* * *

Lucy widened her eyes as she scanned through the last chapter of the book, using her lantern as a light source to read the words in the dark. This was forbidden information and she very well if anyone found out she had been sneaking into the forbidden part of the library at midnight, she would be expelled from the school, forever.

_But this information, why in the world would they chose to keep it hidden from the world? People should've know that the human race was so amazing they could even beat dragons!_

She eagerly flipped the page silently and started to read again.

* * *

_The night the war was won the humans forced the dragons into exile, banishing them forever from this land. But even so, there was one mistake the humans made. Even though they had thought they exiled ever dragon, they were wrong. There was still some dragons left, one of them was called The Flame Dragon King, no one knew his exact name._

_He lived in hiding as a human with bright red hair, ignoring everyone for almost over 980 years before he fell in love. The female who he fell in love with was unknown, only that she had beautiful white hair. Even when he showed him her true self, she still accepted him. Soon they got married and lived in a small cabin far from the town. But the dragon mysteriously vanished on July 7, X777, leaving his wife and son behind._

_Then all around the world, people's husbands and wife also vanished, we have evidence to believe that these 'people' were also dragons in hiding. No one knows what happened to any of the remaining dragons, but the child they had with a human had dragon blood running through their body, so the children of these dragons and human possessed certain powers. The Flame Dragon King had the power over fire, so naturally his son he had with the human female also could control fire._

_When the council found out, they ordered the execution of every male and female that had interacted with a dragon, but before they could capture the mutated, dragon-children they escaped, never to be found again._

* * *

Lucy stopped reading and just stared blankly at the page, a soft nervous giggled came from her throat. "That can't be...Right? Impossible..." She whispered to herself. Then she turned the last page over, to her surprise she found a sketch of a dragon. For the whole time there had never been a picture in this huge thick book, just words. Lucy carefully studied the picture, it seemed to draw her towards it.

"Why would anyone want to harm such magnificent creatures?" She whispered, tracing the lines across the page, up from the dragons jaw to the very top of the outstretched wings, then back down to the spikes tail. Then she saw the publish date at the very bottom, X780.

"Oh the book wasn't published that long ago..." Lucy said quietly as she gently picked the book up and placed it back on the self before sneaking out of the forbidden library and back into her dorm room.

As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about tomorrow. _Another boring old day...I wish my life could be just a tiny bit less boring, oh what I wouldn't give to see a real dragon..._

Never in a million years did she ever think that her wish would come true.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think about this new story, rating from 1-10, 10 being the best and 1 being the worst, tell me in the reviews or PM me.**_

_**And just leave a review to tell me what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Runaway

**_Chapter 1: Runaway_**

* * *

The whole day pasted like a breeze, Lucy was the first one to leave her classroom, not even bothering to wait for her friends. She had to get down to the book store to see if any new arrivals came. New arrivals always came on Fridays, the best day of the week.

As she got down the street and was about to turn the corner, a scream and shouting came from around the corner. Curious, Lucy poked her head past the corner wall.

A boy no older than her rushed down the street, shouting and pushing people out of the way, a group of armed soldiers followed close behind, shouting something that sounded like, 'Catch that thing!'

Lucy narrowed her eyes and her brow furrowed in confusing.

_Thing? He's clearly a boy..._

Lucy stared at the boy more closely and gasped. The boys hair was pink, not that the color was unusual or anything, but his head seemed to glow as he ran across the street, it might've just been her hallucinating. He growled as he pushed past the crowd, nobody noticed, but when Lucy stared at his white teeth long enough, she could she that his canine teeth were slightly longer and pointed.

Her eyes trailed down and glanced at his clothing, the first thing she saw was a pure white scarf flying around his neck, a white scarf that had the pattern of scales, dragon scales...

His white shirt and black pants were tattered and torn. His wrist had black metal cuffs around them, connected together with a chain.

The boy growled loudly again and his form started to shimmer, it was only for a flash, even quicker than a blink, but Lucy was absolutely sure of what she saw. Two bright red wings that seemed to glow every color red appeared on his back before his black cuffs glowed once and the wings vanished. The boy annoyance was written all over his face as he glared at the cuffs before pushing more people out of the way.

Lucy had no clue what she was doing as she jumped out from her corner and waved her arms like a madman. The boy ignored her and kept running forward. Lucy sighed and waited until he was right by the corner before grabbing him by the arm and pulled him towards get as hard as she could.

He yelled as they both fell into a pile on street. "Get off me!" He hissed pushing off of her.

Lucy didn't even think as she grabbed his arm and dug her nails in, "Come with me if you want to escape!"

She didn't wait for a reply as she pulled him down the street. She turned left, then right, the went straight, then another two lefts, one right, and one last left before stopping at an apartment building.

She then pulled him around the back and entered through the unlocked back door. Lucy dragged the guy up another to fleets of stairs before unlocking and entering the room 181. Right when they entered, the boy tugged his arm out of her grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

Lucy stared at him confused, "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_! I just helped you escape and this is how you thank me?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything else. "So would you like to tell why those people were chasing you?" She asked him.

"No reason."

"Ok then would you like to tell me your name?"

"No."

Lucy gritted her teeth, _this guy..._

"Ok then! Would you like to explain why you have wings?!" Lucy smiled when she saw his shocked expression.

"_What_?!" He hissed.

"Oh don't play dumb I saw them, those bright red glowing wings..." Lucy said trailing off when the boy shoved his chained hands in front of her.

"Well guess what blonde? I can't do anything unless of have these off! And guess what? The lock on these chains are impossible!" He growled at her.

Lucy smirked, "Oh no worries, I've done more than impossible locks."

Which was true, the locks on the forbidden library took her months to figure out how to get past the first lock, now that was impossible.

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a silver box out from the drawer, she smiled as she walked back over and sat cross legged back on the ground right in front of the boy. "Hey," She said opening the box, "Promise me one thing before I get these cuffs off."

The boy glared at her before answering, "What is it?"

"You answer all my questions, every one of them," She replied getting her lock picking tools out of her box.

"What?! No!" The boy hissed, pulling his hands back.

"Fine have it your way," Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh by the way, this room is my storage room, I already have a dorm room at school, you should be fine here." She told him as she put the box back and started to walk to the door.

She waited dramatically by the door before reaching for the door handle. The second her hand touched the handle, she heard the boys voice again.

"Wait..."

Lucy turned around, "Yes?"

The boy glared at her had gritted his teeth before answering. "Fine, I'll answer the stupid questions," He shoved his hands out again, "If you can get these open."

Lucy smirked at the boys expression of pure annoyance before walking back to the desk, grabbing the box, and seating herself back down in front of the boy. Before she started the long process of picking the locks, she pulled his outstretched hands into her lap.

"You better keep your promise."

* * *

_**Thanks to all those who took their time to review!**_

**And sorry about the grammar mistakes, i'm doing this on my iPod, its really slow**

**But anyways please drop a review on the way out**


	3. Chapter 2: Answers

**_Chapter 2: Answers_**

* * *

It took two and a half hours of pushing, pulling, clicking, and rage to get one of the cuffs open. The boy gave half of a smile of satisfaction when the black cuff fell of his wrist with a click.

Lucy sighed as she started to work on the other cuff.

"Natsu," The boy said suddenly.

"Na-what?" Lucy asked looking up from the cuff.

The boy looked away when he answered, "My name is Natsu."

Lucy sighed and smiled before straightening up a bit. "Well, I guess it's impolite not to introduce myself now. Hello Natsu, my name is Lucy."

Lucy smirked and bent down to work again when she saw a small smile tug at the edge of Natsu's mouth.

Another hour or so later, the other cuff fell off. The whole cuffs and chain fell on to the floor with a satisfying clunk. Natsu sighed in relief and rubbed his raw, sore wrist.

"Thanks," He said quietly.

"Umm...No need to intrude or anything...but what do those cuffs do?" Lucy asked picking and twirling the cuffs around in her hand.

"A promise is a promise," He said tilting his head back rolling his shoulders to get the blood flowing again.

"Oh yeah..." Lucy said sheepishly, "So...?"

"Umm...Well I guess I'll have to tell you what I am," He sighed and rubbed his neck. "You see I'm half dragon, I'm human but I have dragon blood flowing through my veins. I can grow claws,horns, and wings at will. But these cuffs cancel out the transformation and sorta dents a shock through my body to keep me, I guess human?"

"How strong is the...ummm shock?" She asked.

"Oh usually enough to knock me out, I guess this time there was a malfunction, I hardly felt the shock," He replied.

"Why do they do that?" She asked.

"They also do tests," Natsu laughed when he saw Lucy's shocked face.

"T-Tests...? Why?" Lucy couldn't believe it.

"You know what? Your funny. I just told you I'm part dragon and all you care about are the test they run on me," Natsu said smiling at her.

"B-But...T-Tests!" Lucy stammered, "And ummm...If you don't mind can you show me your dragon transformation..." Lucy said scratching her cheek.

"You really are weird, you know?" Natsu said as he slowly got up.

He slowly pulled off his tattered white shirt. Lucy's face turned darker than his hair color when she saw what he was doing.

_I kinda like it though, he's kinda muscular and cute..._

Lucy quickly shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, but she couldn't shake of the blush that stayed on her cheeks. She heard Natsu chuckle and she snapped her head up and glared at him.

Her eyes widened instantly at what she saw. Two brilliant red wings were on his back, right between his shoulder blades. Two sharp curved dark red horns can from beneath his hair, and his nails had grown longer until they looked like claws.

"This is why they did the tests," He whispered, raising his arm and gently touching the horns on his head.

Now that Lucy looked closely at his bare back and chest, she saw old and new scars, some close to healed, some not. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Natsu...I'm sorry..." She whispered.

To her surprise she heard him laugh, it was warm and bright, like fire. "You have nothing to be sorry for Lucy."

Suddenly he lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Umm one more thing...Lucy, those soldiers are coming close your apartment, be prepared." He said before jumping towards her, scooping her up like she weighted nothing, and started running towards the window.

Lucy screamed as they crashed through the window. "NATSU!" She yelled and shut her eyes.

After awhile Lucy heard Natsu's voice again. "You can open your eyes now if you want, and just to inform you, we did not die and go to heaven."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and almost died from shock. They were up high in the skies, soaring above even the clouds. The sun was a soft orange, it's rays painted the sky pinks, purples, reds and yellows. When she looked down, she could see all the tiny buildings and cars.

"Oh my god..." She looked at Natsu and her eyes widened when she saw his flame colored wings flapping up and down, glowing as the suns rays hit them. "Oh my god," She repeated again like an idiot. "Natsu, this is amazing!" She whispered as she carefully dropped her hand and watched as it skimmed the clouds.

"Yep," He replied simply.

Lucy looked closely at him and blushed twenty shades of red when she noticed his shirt was off. "N-Natsu! S-Shirt!"

"Oh," He looked down at her straight in the eye, "You see two have my wings fully grow out I have to take of my shirt, you try growing wings through your shirt, it hurts, a lot."

"B-But-" Lucy stammered, her face dark red.

"You should breath you know before you die from embarrassment," Natsu told her casually.

Lucy ducked her head away and covered her eyes, "N-Natsu!" But then she heard something flap by her ear. She looked up to see the white scale patterned scarf still around his neck.

"Hey Natsu?" She said holding one end of the scarf. "I just noticed but compared to your other clothes, this scarf is so much cleaner, uh no offense or anything..."

Natsu looked at the scarf and sighed, his eyes glazed over with what seemed to her like sadness. "It was a gift from my father, the last gift he gave to me before he left."

"Left?"

Natsu smiled and sifted his arms so she was facing forward instead of sideways.

"You ask to many questions. Maybe another time."

* * *

_**Again thanks to all who review!**_

_**I actually enjoy writing tis story.**_

_**Leave a review and as always thanks for reading**_

_**Halfmoon101**_


	4. Chapter 3: Because

**_Chapter 3: Because _**

* * *

Lucy watched the ground come closer and closer at a frightening speed. She threw her hand over and dug her nails into Natsu arm, trying very hard not to scream.

But the last second, just before she though they were about to crash and die, Natsu's massive wings gently flapped twice and they slowed down until he landed quietly on his feet. He put Lucy carefully on the ground and unhooked her hand from his shoulder.

"Ouch," He said looking at his shoulder where five shallow nail marks could be seen.

"Sorry," Lucy said embarrassed.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before giving her a smile. "Umm Lucy, you don't know anyone we could stay with do you?"

"Well I actually do, there's this nice girl named Lisanna at my school. She's a good friend and she's pretty nice," Lucy said getting up and brushing off.

"What do her parents do?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...She doesn't have parents, she only has a older sister and brother," Lucy said quietly.

"Oh,"

"But, her older sister, Mirajane, is a nurse and she's really sweet, her older brother, Elfman, is pretty cool too," Lucy told him as she walked over to where he stood.

"Umm..." Natsu stayed quiet for moment, deep in thought. "Can Mirajane preform surgery?"

"Why?" Lucy asked curious.

"Hey Lucy don't freak out or anything, but I'm going to show you something very disturbing," Natsu warned her before using his claw and sliced down on his left shoulder.

Through the blood Lucy could see something very disturbing indeed. A chip, like a something in a computer, was stuck in the flesh, half in the flesh and half stuck in layers of tissue, different nerves covered the chip, poking in this way and coming out that way. Lucy almost made a face but shook her head instead, _that didn't matter, what matters is that he sliced through his whole shoulder! Right to the bone!_

"Oh my god! Natsu you just sliced through your shoulder! Doesn't that hurt? It's way to deep! Your going to die from blood loss!" Lucy yelled as she came to her senses.

"Eh, just wait for a bit, it'll be fine in a sec, and it doesn't hurt," He replied gently pushing her away a bit.

Lucy waited worried for what seemed like hours but was probably only minuets. Suddenly, a bright glow formed around the wound and when the glow vanished, the deep gash was gone.

"Huh?" Lucy asked creeping up to touch the skin, there wasn't even a mark.

"Healing magic," Natsu told her.

"But...those...other scars?" Lucy said carefully pointing at the many scars covering the front of his chest.

"Oh...Those were made when the cuffs were on, so yeah, no healing magic," Natsu explained calmly.

"What?!" Lucy explained.

"Oh just shut up," Natsu groaned, "So many damn questions! God! Blonde!"

"B-but!" Lucy said pointing at him.

"Another time!" Natsu sighed putting a hand up to silence her.

"Then can you at least tell me what that was!" Lucy asked pointing to his shoulder.

"Umm...I guess you can call it a tracking chip, sorta like a GPS," Natsu explained.

Lucy had seen and heard about people planting chips in pets or in messenger pigeons for the military. But humans...

"But your a human, I thought it was illegal for people to plant them on humans," Lucy said before she could stop herself.

_He's not human you idiot!_

Lucy eyes widened and her hand shot up to cover her big mouth. "I'm...-"

"It's fine, I'm not a human anyway..." Natsu said looking at his hands, "I'm nothing but a monster."

For some reason, Lucy felt anger bubble in her chest when she heard his words. "NATSU!" She yelled, "You at no monster! NEVER! _NEVER!_ Call yourself that horrible name!"

Natsu looked at her with his deep dark eyes, eyes full of hurt and sorrow. "Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy felt her face turn warm, she wasn't sure if it was her anger or blush, but from the way Natsu smile looked she was pretty sure she was blushing like crazy.

Lucy scratched her cheek and looked away, "D-don't get any wrong ideas! I-I was just saying the truth, so you better-"

Her words were interrupted by a gasp from Natsu. "Lucy where is Lisannas house?" Natsu asked in a hurry.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hurry and just tell me!" Natsu hissed.

Lucy face twisted in confusion but she told him the address. Before she could even ask another question, she was scooped up again and Natsu took off again.

"Na-" Lucy was cut off when she heard a gunshot, followed by more blasts.

Lucy glanced down and yelped, fifty or so soldiers were placed around in a circle aiming their guns up at Natsu.

_How did they get there?_

She gasped when a bullet flew right past her ear, so close to her face it snipped off a strand of hair. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the ear splitting blasts.

"Lucy, hang on tight!" She heard Natsu say in her ear.

Lucy opened her eyes just in time to see a bullet coming right at her, her jaw dropped open when she saw Natsu twist his body with her in his hands. The bullet missed her, but instead it went straight through one of Natsu's outstretched wings, and then buried itself in his shoulder. Lucy heard a gasp of pain escape his lips As a splash of bright red splashed across her shirt.

Lucy looked at him stunned. "Natsu...Why...?"

_Why? Why would you get hurt because of me?_

"Because you're the first person to every say something nice to me..."

* * *

**Ok sorry about the late update!**

**But anyways, review please!**


End file.
